Love You Lately
by SilverStarsAndMoons
Summary: Some fluff with Izzie and Addie. The girls go on a picnic in the spring sunshine. Happy times to take our minds off all the angst!


**Love You Lately**

It starts with a smile, and when Addison smiles, it's like the whole world gets three shades brighter. Izzie loves to see Addie toss back her hair and push her sunglasses down on her nose, give her a wink with those baby blue eyes and laugh, deeply from her belly. And today, Addie's so happy, and it's infectious – Izzie has to smile and she has to giggle, and she forgets that she's standing in the doorway of Meredith's house and that her fellow interns are asleep upstairs, because Addison's here and when Addison's here, Izzie feels like nothing in the world can hurt her.

Addie's wearing a white linen shirt and some khaki capris that show off those hot legs; her hair's spilling over her shoulders and her lips are lightly touched with pale lip gloss. Her convertible's waiting outside, a red number that she picked up when the weather got warmer, "just because when the sun shines in Seattle, Stevens, you want to be able to feel the heat on your hair." Must be nice to be so rich, sniffed Izzie, but inwardly she laughed at Addison's impulsive behaviour – it may have gotten her in trouble before, but who can resist her?

Izzie was up all night baking; in fact, she still has a little bit of flour on the side of her ear that somehow didn't rub off during sleep. She carries a picnic basket chock-full of muffins and fresh bread and lots of evil carb-laden treats that she's going to feed to Addison and watch her smile at the unexpected pleasure. Addie's the only woman in the world who can successfully stay away from carbs, even when she's PMSing. It's not fair, but then, life's not, and Izzie's just glad that she gets to spend time with the beautiful attending, even if she is so damn perfect it's almost sickening.

Addie beeps open the door on the convertible and giggling, the two women get into the car. With a flick of a switch, the top goes down and the wind catches Addie's hair, blowing it around her face, and Izzie's never seen anything so beautiful. She leans forward, her hands coming up to touch Addison's face, smelling of cheap strawberry lotion from the drugstore, and she captures Addie's mouth with her own. Addison tangles her hands in Izzie's soft bright curls; she closes her eyes and thrusts her tongue into Izzie's mouth, and the two lock into a passionate kiss that would fog up the windows, had the top still been down. When they break apart, their eyes are shining and their faces are flushed delicate rose. Already, this is turning out to be a great day.

Addison loves to drive, and it's apparent as the windows glide down and her tanned left arm slings carelessly over the door to touch the wind. Izzie puts on her sunglasses and leans back, closing her eyes as the delicious cool wind plays over her whole body. They're going to the city's biggest park, Thornrose Gate, which is at the top of a small mountain. Izzie's ready for some springtime fun; she loves to feed the baby animals in the petting zoo and stretch out on the emerald grass. Addie just loves the springtime; she may hate living in a trailer, but she loves to play with nature on her own level.

The girls pull into the parking lot and Addie gets out of the car, catching Izzie's hand in her own, swinging it gently back and forth. Izzie runs her free hand through her curls and picks up the picnic basket, and the two practically skip to the perfect picnic spot, a shady patch of grass under a large oak tree.

Izzie spreads the blanket just so; she has a touch of the old OCD and she needs things to be perfect. Addie wanders over by the tree, skimming her hand over the fresh green leaves, and as she turns, Izzie wants to capture the image in her mind forever. Carefree Addison - she's so different than the professional neonatal surgeon at the hospital; different again from the hot, tangled, thoroughly-kissed woman in Izzie's sheets, and different again from the flirty redhead who likes to dance with the Chief. No, Addie's like a girl today; she looks ten years younger and ready for anything.

They come together on the blanket. Addie pulls her feet up under her and beckons Izzie to sit beside her. Izzie leans up against the cool rough bark of the tree and smiles softly. Addie finds a muffin in the basket; blueberry. She takes a little bite, closes her eyes, giggles with the sheer naughtiness of it all, and then holds it to Izzie's lips. Izzie takes a little bite and all of the sudden, Addie's kissing her again and all she can taste is warm blueberry sweetness.

Izzie slips her hands over Addie's hips and she nudges her fingers under the waistband of the attending's capris. Addison is already under Izzie's shirt, inquisitive fingers dexterously unsnapping Izzie's bra. Izzie grabs her soft sweater from beside her and throws it quickly over their laps as Addie plunges her hands down and around Izzie, into her panties, teasing her gently. Izzie moans, feeling herself getting wet. She's already stroking Addison, who begins to move rhythmically under the sweater. Luck is on their side – no one is around or even coming close to them. In fact, their part of the park is absolutely deserted.

Izzie can feel the sunshine on her face as she throws her head back, catching her lip in a bite. Her fingers move of their own accord and she hears Addison cry out. She feels sudden silky warmth over her fingers and that's all she needs to come herself. She opens her eyes and meets Addie's lusty gaze. Addie leans down to bite Izzie's neck and the intern gasps, pulling her hands out to move over Addie's breasts. The passion fades and the warmth takes over, and Izzie suddenly curls against Addie's chest, stretching her legs out onto the blanket. The abandoned muffin lies at her side.

Addie puts her arms around Izzie and begins whispering into her ear, which causes Izzie to giggle. Izzie turns and snuggles into Addie, who kisses the top of her head and holds her closer. It's never been a more perfect spring day.

_Because I'm the one who loves you lately_

_You and me, we've got this great thing_

_We're the only ones around, the only ones around _

_This Babylon._


End file.
